


The Heartache of a Human

by thorsbruce



Category: Bruce Banner - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: I love Bruce Banner, M/M, Thor is the Sweetest, a twist of the comics and the mcu, betty ross jennifer walters and tony stark are bruce's best friends and they deserve the world, bettyjane, bruce is the kindest man in the universe someone give him a hug, fuck brian banner, i almost just made this about bruce lol, i don't think hela died but im pretending like she did for the sake of the story, i had a little too much fun writing bruce's part, i want to hug him, mentions of an abusive dad, thor ur a sweetie and i give u my life, we stan rebecca banner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsbruce/pseuds/thorsbruce
Summary: Everyone experiences heartache, but you don't have to face it alone.





	The Heartache of a Human

**Author's Note:**

> hi ! im excited about this fic and i rly hope u enjoy !!!

With all that Bruce Banner knew, he was sure as hell dumbfounded when a God of Thunder suddenly appeared into his life.

Experiencing heartache is a common factor of an individual's life; it is merely impossible to escape, whether it be from romance, family or friends. Heartache is something which does not exclude anyone in the entire of the universe. For some, it is more painful and difficult to deal with as it comes booming in, sometimes with an urgency one simply can't prepare for, but sometimes it builds resilience and character. Not ever is it nice, not ever is it easy, and not ever is it fun. Although it comes and goes, along with the hardships of life, it is essential for the growth of the human being.

And that's all that Bruce Banner was -- a human being. He had a heart, a brain, a spine, a voice, an opinion, feelings, thoughts and emotions. He was just as much human as the next person. So of course, without a doubt, he had experience with heartache and the hardships that follow. There had been many in his unfortunate life, although he took them as lessons. Lessons which would make him realise not to make the same mistakes as his father, lessons that told him not to care for only yourself at all times, and lessons that taught him the need to remind your close ones of how much you appreciate their time and love before they are gone forever.

Bruce was unlucky. He started his journey of heartache when he was only a young boy, having to watch his mother murdered in front of him for trying to escape from his abusive father, Brian Banner. Following this traumatic incident, Bruce was threatened into testifying that his mother's death was not the doing of his father, but rather a plain accident. Bruce knew he wasn't one to lie or to deny justice for his ever loving mother, but the thought of being sent to Hell (as his father said to him) was enough to scare him away from the truth. This pain he endured was enough for him to realise the inhumane world and lead him onto the path of changing the world for the better.

Although nothing came easy to Bruce, and on the regular bad things came along, he was determined to see the positive aspects and was prepared to fight for what he believed in. He was not an aggressive person per say, but rather one who preferred to use his voice to win an argument, or to talk something out rather than fist fight his way through life. This was his way of proving to not only himself, but to the world, that he would never end up like his father, he would never inflict pain, heartache or trauma on those around him. He was not that kind of person; he simply could never be.

Bruce was an intelligent man, with smartness well beyond his years. He is one of the most smartest people on the planet, well regarded for his study in gamma radiation, nuclear physics and human physiology. He was nothing short of the most intelligent person alive. All his life was dedicated to science and putting other's safety before his. He was a selfless man with a heart of gold and a brain to die for. But not everything that glitters is gold, as was found out by his newly found friend royal Asgardian Thor Odinson.

Thor Odinson never left words unspoken and would never back from a threat. He was a man of great words and sometimes carelessness (although this is something he wouldn't admit to). He was a figure who showed great loyalty to the people close to him, and was prepared to fight for his land, his friends, and his people. There was little to flaw in his character, however he knew heartache just as much as any other. Through the many years, he had lost people who were closest to him - his mother, his brother (on multiple occasions), his best friends, his lover, his father, his sister, and his people. Unlike Bruce, Thor was undeniably good at keeping his emotions at bay - he would never let it be known the agony and heartache he was in because of the continuous losses in his life. He would never allow his emotions to get the better of him.

Thor considered himself contrasting to the likes of Bruce Banner. Although they had not known each other for a lengthy amount of time, Thor thought it evident the differences they had. He noted that he was awfully stubborn sometimes, yet Bruce had patience for even paint drying on a brick wall. However, Thor learned quickly that this patience was not for everyone, and that when Bruce did lose it, or when someone angered him (which honestly didn't happen very often), it would turn to be dreadful for the victim of Bruce's occasional short temper. Thor had made many mental notes to not be on the bad side of Bruce, or to at least stay away from him when he was having a bad time and demanded isolation from his friends. Thor, on the other hand, hated isolation, he wanted nothing more than to be surrounded by friends who kept him company and protected him from the bad thoughts that would enter his brain if he was alone for too long. The mere thought of having to spend hours by himself with no one to turn to was pure terror for the God of Thunder. That was something he would never admit though, he would never dare to admit to weaknesses of any sort. He also found this was something that differed between him and the scientist; Bruce was much more open to his emotions and so much more in tact with his emotional side. He was not scared of being sad, of being enraged or being blissful. He, despite Thor not knowing of this information, had learned to not bottle it up through his adolescent years, because that reminded him of his dad, and anything that did that was horrible and should be forgotten. Thor was almost jealous at times, as he noticed Bruce always had people who wanted to help him through bad days. Thor never had this, yet he could only blame himself for that, as he would never let anyone know that he was having a bad day.

To an outsider's perspective, the dynamic of Thor Odinson and Bruce Banner would never work. They were polar opposites who otherwise would've never known each other if it wasn't for Betty Ross befriending Jane Foster a year before Thor and Bruce met. At first their relationship was unstable, they were unsure of each other and their ways about life. Bruce originally was quite shocked about the coming of an alien from another planet. Even though Bruce was skeptical at first (and admittedly very frightened), he seemed to enjoy the existence of an alien being in front of him. Thor was immediately curious of the new world around him and took a great liking to Midgard, having heard stories of the land from his mother Frigga. He reminisced on her stories; how Midgard was encapsulated by seas containing the most beautiful animals, ranging from large to the tiniest of the small, and how these animals worked together to maintain order in the wondrous and never-ending oceans. He recalled her telling him of the vast plains, painted with luscious green grass which went as far as the eyes could see, sometimes springing with daises and flowers kind enough for the bees to stop by and produce their nectar. She told him of the marvellous people; the people who were always desperate for adventure, people who loved to do whatever their heart desired. He remembered Frigga telling him and his brother of the many wonders of Midgard; the waterfalls, the ponds, the beaches, the volcanoes, the mountains who's peaks danced with the clouds, the stars shining bright at night, the rainbows that shone in the sky, the flowers one gave to another, the books that encased previously untold stories, the slides in the playgrounds kids slid down, the parks where dogs could run for miles, all the animals, the rainforests and the deserts. These stories excited Thor and made him feel like a child on their birthday when he finally had the opportunity to witness all this greatness with his own eyes. Bruce Banner was someone who caught his roaming eye - he was a Midgardian that was undeniably intriguing, his physical attributions along with his social presence when the two first met was striking for Thor, as he had never seen someone quite like him. This urged the God into finding out more about this man and his life.

Through his discussions with long time friend Jane Foster, he acquired more knowledge about Bruce Banner. It was simple things, such as his occupation and what he did in his spare time. For Thor, even this was enough for him to want more. And once Thor Odinson set his mind to something, it was certain it would be done.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't really know where this is going but its prob gonna be slow burn lol and also slow updates bc writers block and also i hate my writing


End file.
